


uncomfortable reality

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	uncomfortable reality

uncomfortable reality  
„Huha … Was ist das denn?“, Anders‘ mehr als enthusiastischer Ausruf ließ Lars nicht einmal aufsehen, sondern seine Finger schlossen sich einfach nur fester um das Lederlenkrad. Nur zu gut kannte er die Begeisterungsfähigkeit seines Bruder, der schon in wahre Jubelstürme auszubrechen pflegte, wenn er seinen Candy Crush Rekord knackte. Und außerdem war der Physiotherapeut müde. Ja, er, Lars Haugvad, Physiotherapeut des norwegischen Skisprungteams, war nach der langen Nacht einfach nur müde und er verfluchte lautlos Anders‘ Ungeschickt, dass seinem Bruder neben blauen Flecken und Prellungen auch einen gebrochenen Fuß eingebracht hatte. Da Anders eben nicht alleine fahren konnte, war er nun also seit fast zehn Stunden mit seinem unausgelasteten Bruder, der pausenlos auf dem Beifahrersitz herumhibbelte, in einem Wagen eingesperrt. Ein Zustand, der seine Laune nun sicher nicht heben würde.  
Wenigstens hielt Anders weitestgehend seinen Mund, daddelte er doch die ganze Zeit auf seinem Handy herum. Außer gelegentlichen, zugegebenermaßen recht kreativen Flüchen, die sich mit aufbrandenden Triumphrufen abwechselten, war nichts von ihm zu hören gewesen. Aber vor etwa 40 Minuten hatte ein leises Piepen, gefolgt von weiteren Flüchen, verkündet, dass der Akku des Smartphones zur Neige gehen würde. Das Piepen war immer dringlicher und jämmerlicher geworden und nun -Lars hatte auf die Uhr gesehen!- hatte das Telefon vor genau 93 Sekunden den Geist aufgegeben.  
Und so fuhren sie nun durch das sich noch in nächtliche Schatten hüllende Norwegen. Es war erst sechs Uhr, Lars hatte keine Sekunde geschlafen, es war kein Kaffee in Sicht und sein, nun gezwungenermaßen handyloser und damit unterbeschäftigter Zwilling, grinste ihn vielsagend von der Seite an, „Laaaaaarsi ….“  
Oh ja, es würde noch vor Ende der Autofahrt ein Todesopfer geben!  
Lars fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare und zuckte zusammen, als Anders sich vorbeugte und das Handschuhfach des Wagens öffnete. Er kramte sich immer missmutiger erscheinend durch die Sachen und schlug dann frustriert das Handschuhfach wieder zu. „Da ist nicht mal ein Ladegerät drin!“, wand er sich anklagend an Lars, der nur ungnädig knurrte, „Was?“ Der ungnädige Blick, dem er dem unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum rutschenden Zwilling wurde von diesem aber auch ignoriert. Stattdessen verschränkte Anders die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn amüsiert, „Eins … Zwei … Drei ...“  
Lars hatte wirklich gehofft diese Fahrt ohne Probleme zu bringen. Es war auch nicht sonderlich schwierig erschienen, früher hatte er solche Nächte auf einer halben Arschbacke abgesessen und dabei auch noch Spaß gehabt. Oder aber er hätte Anders mit ein oder zwei Drohungen zum Schweigen gebracht und wäre dann frisch wie der junge Morgen zum Dienst gefahren …  
Aber heute?  
Heute schmerzte sein Rücken.   
Seine Augen brannten.  
Und sein Hintern schien bereits seit gefühlten Stunden schon eingeschlafen zu sein.  
Außerdem sehnte er sich nach Kaffee, am besten intravenös gegeben, eine heißen Dusche und natürlich irgendeinem Bett. Vorzugsweise eines ohne seinen Zwilling, da dessen Gegenwart nicht nur hieß, dass die Bettdecke geklaut werden würde, sondern auch Sex bedeuten würde.  
Und dafür war Lars gerade einfach zu müde.  
„Da sind noch mehr!“, Anders grinste nur, durchbrochen von leisem Glucksen und schließlich platzte Lars die Hutschnur, „Was?!? WAS IST SO KOMISCH?“ „Man, hast du eine Laune.“, Anders schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und hob mahnend den Finger, „In deinem Alter ...“ „Welches Alter?“, Lars blinzelte verwirrt, konnte den Gedankensprüngen seines noch immer grinsenden Bruders, der sich mit einem reichlich selbstzufriedenen Lächeln nun in den weichen Ledersitz zurücklehnte, nicht folgen, „Du bekommst graue Haare, Larsi!“ „Kann nicht sein.“, knurrte Lars, versuchte aber dennoch unauffällig in den Außenspiel zu sehen, während Anders nur wichtig nickte, „Doch, du wirst langsam echt alt.“  
„Da ist noch eins … Und da ...“, dieses Mal zeigte Anders auf die angeblichen, grauen Haare und die blauen Augen fixierten ihn unter halb geschlossenen Lidern. Lars knirschte, fest entschlossen diese Provokation zu ignorieren, mit den Zähnen, „ ...“ „Hui, hab ich da gerade ein gedachtes ‚Bastard‘ gehört?“, Anders‘ Amüsement tropfte schwer aus jeder Silbe und er lehnte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen in den Sitz zurück, „Du hast deinen Biss verloren, Larsi.“  
„Als ob ich fluchen würde.“, gab Lars schnippisch zurück, hielt seinen Blick aber stur auf die Straße gerichtet. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten Anders zum Schweigen zu bekommen, eine davon bestand aus Sex, die andere aus purer Ignoranz. Lars wusste nicht einmal warum, aber an diesem frühen Morgen hatte er sich für das Ignorieren seines Zwillings entschieden. Es würde dauern, manchmal sogar eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, aber irgendwann pflegte Anders dann aufzugeben und er suchte sich dann eine neue Beschäftigung.  
Sex ging schneller, aber jedes Mal wenn Lars den Fehler begangenen hatte, und den anderen Weg eingeschlagen gehabt hatte, hatte es zwar immer … sehr befriedigend für beide Seiten geendet, aber dennoch war Lars‘ Hemmschwelle im Umgang mit seinem hyperaktiven, unbefriedigten und nicht ausgelasteten Bruder so weit überschritten, dass der unausweichliche Kampf um die Dominanz in einen blutigen Krieg ausgeartet wäre. Und dieses Mal wäre ganz sicher keiner der beiden Brüder irgendwie befriedigt gewesen.  
Lars rieb sich mit zwei Fingern den Nasenrücken und versuchte sich weiterhin auf die Straße, die sich wie ein dunkles Band durch das winterlich dunkle Norwegen zu ziehen schien, zu konzentrieren. Und Anders konnte jetzt gerne noch für die letzten fünf Stunden der Fahrt vor sich hin grinsen und ihn von der Seite anstarren.  
Keine Chance!  
Lars ist knallhart.  
Härter als hart.  
Stahlhart!  
Mit -athletenerprobten- Nerven aus Drahtseilen.  
Mit allen Wassern gewaschen und eiskalt.  
Lars konnte das breite Grinsen förmlich hören und seine Selbstbeherrschung begann schließlich doch zu wanken. Anders belauerte ihn, er pirschte sich an, kreiste sein Opfer ein und wartete. Er wartete auf eine Chance zuzuschlagen. Lars glaubte plötzlich Blut zu schmecken, so fest hatte er sich in die Innenseite der Wange gebissen.  
Anders grinste noch immer und Lars stöhnte schließlich auf, „Was ist?“  
Erst, nachdem die unschuldige Frage heraus war und Anders förmlich strahlte, erkannte Lars seinen Fehler und seufzte lautlos. „Also, eigentlich macht das nichts … Du bist immer noch recht attraktiv … Nur jetzt … eben für eine andere Altersklasse ...“  
Lars schloss die Augen, seine Zähne mahlten wie wild aufeinander, als er plötzlich einen sprichwörtlichen Hoffnungsschimmer am fernen Horizont sah. Rasch steuerte er den Wagen an die einsame Tankstelle und zog die Handbremse an, „Mach dich lieber nützlich. Kaffee holen wäre ein Anfang ...“ „Ne Tankstelle?“, Anders krauste angewidert die Nase und auch Lars hätte sich einen besseren Kaffee erhofft. Aber, es war ihm egal, solange er wach machen und ihn außerdem auch für einige Minuten von seinem Zwilling befreien würde.  
„Soll ich dir sonst noch was mitbringen?“, Anders öffnete die Wagentür und beugte sich nach hinten, um die Krücken vom Rücksitz zu angeln, „Es gibt da Mittel weißt du? Dann sieht man es nicht mehr so … deutlich?“ Lars blinzelte und schließlich blieb ihm, vor schierer Sprachlosigkeit über den mitleidigen und ungewohnt verständnisvollen Tonfall seines Zwillings der Mund offen stehen, „Ich habe keine grauen Haare! Und wenn … dann ist das alleine deine Schuld!“ „Na, wenn du meinst?“, Anders trat mit dem gesunden Fuß die Tür auf, fuhr sich durch seine verzottelten Strähnen, die einfach nicht ordentlich liegen wollten und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, um seinem Zwilling die deutlichen Zweifel zu signalisieren, „Rede dir das nur ein … Ist schon in Ordnung, wenn es dir denn besser geht ...“ „Das sind TATSACHEN, Anders!“, setzte Lars wütend hinzu und zog mit einem bitteren und genervt klingenden Knurren den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss. „Ja ja … Aber, es ist doch ganz normal ...“, Anders zuckte geziert mit den Schultern und lächelte süßlich, „Und wirklich nichts Schlimmes. In deinem Alter ist es normal, dass der Zahn der Zeit an einem zu nagen beginnt ...“ ANDERS!“, die Zähne malten deutlich hinter den blassen, bärtigen Wangen, „Du bist genauso alt wie ich!“  
„Entspann dich … Ich bin ja schon still ...“, Lars wusste, dass es eine Lüge war, er krallte seine Finger ins Lenkrad und starrte stumm aus der Windschutzscheibe, hinaus auf die beleuchtete Tankstelle. Die langen Jahre mit dem Zwilling und dem norwegischen Team hatte seine Fantasie, wenn es um kreative Bestrafungen ging, schon in neue Höhen getrieben und ein ungehaltenes Knurren vibrierte in seiner Brust. Seine Finger umfassten das Lederlenkrad noch fester, bis es unheilvoll knarrte, „Ach scheiße!“  
Voller Zorn klappte der Physiotherapeut die Sonnenblende nach unten und schob die Abdeckung des Spiegels beiseite. Für lange Sekunden starrte er auf sein Spiegelbild. Seine zusammengepressten, blassen Lippen, eine schmale, beinahe weiße Linie in einem müden und unrasierten Gesicht. „Ich hasse dich.“, seine Stimme war nur noch ein tonloses Murmeln, aber Anders lachte nur.  
Lars schloss die Augen, klappte die Blende wortlos wieder hoch.  
Anders schwieg zwar, aber das Grinsen war immer noch da. Lars brauchte gar nicht hinzusehen, kannte er seinen Zwilling doch gut genug. Genervt schnaubte er. Er wusste, dass er es bereuen würde, aber er hatte nun keine Wahl mehr, „Los, hol den Kaffee, Hinkebein.“  
Das Grinsen wurde weicher, als Anders nun die Krücken aus dem Wagen schwang, verspielt salutierte und sich schwer auf die Hilfsmittel stützte. Bevor er dann aber davon humpelte, beugte er sich aber doch noch einmal ins Wageninnere, „Wie magst du denn eigentlich deinen ‚Kaffee‘?“ Er malte vollkommen unnötige Gänsefüßchen in die benzingeschwängerte Luft und fuhr ungerührt fort, „Schwarz? Oder lieber ein natürlicher Mokkaton? Der würde dir sicher gut stehen, zu deiner gebräunten Haut … Oder lieber einen schönen, hellen Karamell Latte? Dann hätten wir beide was davon … Und keiner würde sich umgewöhnen müssen“


End file.
